My Devil Flower
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: Just oneshoot! Bercerita tentang raja iblis yang tersegel dan bagaimana caranya dia memperdaya orang yang suci itu untuk membebaskanya? Bagaimana cinta YunJae bersatu?


My Devil Flower

Author : Aiko Aizawa

Cast: Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Dahulu kala ada Raja Iblis yang menguasai dunia dan hampir menguasai surga tetapi ada seorang malaikat yang berhasil mengunci sang raja iblis untuk tertidur di mawar berwarna biru yang sangat indah, mawar itu hanya akan tumbuh 1000 tahun sekali dan ketika ada darah suci yang menetes di mawar itu maka sang raja iblis akan terbangun kembali.

Raja iblis akan berusaha kembali untuk menguasai dunia dan surga, raja iblis akan membangkitkan pasukannya yang ikut tertidur bersama dirinya, membalas dendam dan menghancurkan surga yang telah membuatnya tertidur begitu lama.

10.000 tahun lamanya waktu berlalu

Para pengikut setia raja iblis yang belum tertidur berusaha mencari orang berdarah suci untuk membangkitan sang raja tetapi semua itu sia-sia saja karna manusia yang kotor dan para malaikat yang telah tercemar hatinya sehingga tidak suci lagi.

Akan tetapi ada sebuah suku yang begitu suci yang selalu tersembunyi bahkan disaat perang iblis dan malaikat suku itu tidak menunjukan diri mereka, suku itu hampir punah dan tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana mereka bersembunyi.

Mawar biru akan segera tumbuh, dan sang raja harus terbangun

Ini sudah ke9 kalinya sang raja gagal membangkitakan dirinya.

para pengikut raja terus mencari ke seluruh dunia untuk menemukan suku suci itu.

"Jongie mau kemana kamu?" ucap seorang lelaki manis bernama Kim Junsu kakak dari...

"Jongie mau ketaman bunga oppa" ucap Kim Jaejoong adik dari lelaki manis bernama Junsu itu

"Mau oppa temani?"

"Tidak perlu, Jongie bisa sendiri"

"baiklah, dan berhati-hati ya!" perintah Junsu pada adik cantiknya

"Tentu saja oppa" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis

Kim Jaejoong putri bungsu dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng, mereka ada keluarga yang tersisa dari suku suci yang selama ini bersembunyi, Jaejoong perempuan yang masih polos dan cantik, lihat saja dari pakaian yang di pakainya, dress pendek berwarna pink peach dengan bunga yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya dan mahkota bunga di kepalanya kemudian ada tatto di lengan kirinya yang berbentuk seperti tanaman bunga yang merambat serta tatto di kaki kanannya dari paha sampai ujung kakinya, tatto dikakinya seperti tanaman yang merambat dengan bunga kecil menghiasi.

Terlihat aneh memang seorang perempuan polos bertatto tetapi itu merupan tanda bahwa di berasal dari suku suci, atau bisa di sebut suku Peri Bunga yang menjaga hutan dan bunga selama ini.

"Hihi... Aku ingin menanam sebuah bunga yang baru" Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil membayangkan bunga apa lagi yang harus ditanamnya agar taman bunga miliknya menjadi lebih indah lagi

"Aku harus punya tulis berwarna biru, mawar hitam, dandelion, iris, dan yang lainnya" pikir Jaejoong

*Disisi lain

"Lihat, sang putri telah keluar dan menuju ketaman miliknya!" ucap Changmin, kaki tangan sang raja iblis

"Kita harus bisa mengarahkannya ke arah Yang mulia" ucap Yoochun kaki kiri sang Raja iblis

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" sambung Yoochun

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Changmin yang kemudian melakukan sihir dan tiba-tiba keluar seekor kelinci putih yang sangat lucu

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Yoochun

"Tentu saja untuk memancing sang putri untuk bertemu dengan yang mulia!" balas changmin

"Mana mungkin hanya dengan kelinci bodoh" Yoochun terlihat meremehkan Changmin

"Lihat saja, ini akan berhasil!" balas Changmin tak perduli

"Okay" balas Yoochun

Kemudia Changmin membisikan sesuatu ketelinga sang kelinci dan kelinci itu segera mendekati Jaejoong yang telah duduk di taman bunga miliknya sambil bernyayi

"Waaah kalian tumbuh dengan baik menjadi bunga yang sangat indah!" ucap Jaejoong kemudian bernyayi

Sraak...sraakk...srakk

Nyayian Jaejoong terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi itu

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

Kemudia Jaejoong mencari daei mana bunyi itu berasal

"Eehh manis banget kelincinya" Teriak Jaejoong dan berusaha menangkap kelinci itu tetapi kelinci itu berlari menjauhi Jaejoong dan Jaejoong berusaha mengejarnya

Mereka terus berlari hingga mendekati sebuah pohon di sisi tebing dan kelinci itu berhenti berlari di sisi sebuah mawar bewarna biru yang sangat indah

Jaejoong berhenti tepat 1 meter di depan mawar itu dan melihat kelinci itu pergi entah kemana, perhtian Jaejoong teralihkan ketika melihat mawar biru yang baru pertama kali di temuinya dan mawar itu sangat indah , membuat Jaejoong sangat ingin memilikinya.

Di sisi lain

"Kau lihat, caraku berhasil" sombong Changmin kepada Yoochun

"Cih, lihat dulu apa di akan mengambil mawar itu atau tidak" sini Yoochun

Changmin dan Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jauh sejak tadi dan memastikan jaejoong akan mengambil mawar itu

Back to Jaejoong

Jaejoong perlahan memetik mawar itu tetapi karena mawar itu berduri tajam, tangan Jaejoong terluka dan darahnya menetes ke mawar itu yang menyebabkan..

BLLAAARRR...DHUUAARRR...BUUUMM...BLLAAARRR

Langit mulai mendung dan petir menyambar kesana kemari, dan hari yang mulai hujan

Perasaan Jaejoong sangat tidak nyaman karena ini

Dia pun teringat bahwa mawar biru itu adalah mawar dalam cerita ibunya, mawar dimana raja iblis tertidur dan dia telah membangunkan sang raja iblis dengan meneteskan darahnya ke mawar itu

Jaejoong hanya terdian dan terjatuh karna kesalahannya dunia akan kembali hancur dan dikuasi sang iblis yang jahat

Dunia tidak akan stabil, dunia akan menyalahkanya karna ini, keluarganya dan orang-orang tak bersalah akan tersakiti karna ini.

Hujan mulai membasahi tubuh jaejoong dan di depanya mawar biru itu mulai berubah bentuk.

Di sisi lain

"HAHAHA INI MELEBIHI KEINGINAN KITA, YANG MULAI AKHIRNYA TERBANGKITKAN DAN KITA AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA" Teriak bahagia Changmin

"HAHAHAHA KAU BENAR, DENGAN INI SEMUA AKAN KEMBALI KEDALAM GENGGAMAN KITA" balas Yoochun

Di keluarga Jaejoong

Deg...deg...deg...

"Perasaan ini sangat menakutkan" ucap Heechul

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada jongie?" balas Junsu

"Tidak, ini lebih parah... Apa mungkin..." balas Hangeng yang langsung berlalri mencari Jaejoong yang diikuti keluarganya

Back to Jaejoong

Dari mawar itu keluar seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat mempesona dan gagah, semua wanita akan takluk padanya

"Kau telah membebaskan ku, sebagai imbalannya aku akan menjadikan mu Ratuku" ucap orang itu yang ternyata Raja iblis bernama Jung Yunho

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku lebih memilih menidurkab mu kembali!" ucao Jaejoong ketakutan sambil bergetar

"HAHAHA itu tidak mungkin" Yunho terlihat tertarik pada Jaejoong

Dengan sekali tarik Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya dan menciumnya lama

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tetapi pelukan Yunho begitu kuat sehingga Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah pada Yunho

"Kau telah ku tandai, dan kau telah menjadi milikku!" Ucap Yunho yang bagaikan perintah itu

""Yang mulia, akhirnya anda bangkit" ucao bersamaan Changmin dan Yoochun sambil berlutut di hadapan Yunho

"Kita akan menguasai dunia kembali setelah aku menikahi dia!" perintah Yunho pada anak buahnya

"JONGIEEEE!" teriak keluaga Jaejoong yang terkejut melihat Jaejoong dalam pingsan dalam pelukan Sang Raja Iblis

"Kau apa anak ku?" ucap Hangeng dengan berani

"Tentu saja akan menikahinya, karna dia telah membangkitkan ku" balas Yunho Sambil menatap Hangeng

"Sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkanya!" balas Hangeng dan berusaha menyerang Yunho tetapi Changmin telah bergerak terlebih dahulu dan membuat Pingsan semua keluarga Kim.

TAMAT


End file.
